phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Haunted Pasts and Presence
It must be October because of the chill in the air, the leaves falling and the scent of pumpkin spice everywhere. It also brings about All Hallow's Eve, the night of October 31st that allows you to dress up and get away with free candies. The Boys of the Endless Summer have been scared, scaring and treating everyone with horror-filled (in a comedic way) episodes, so here's a list of them. "Are You My Mummy?" First aired on February 15, 2008, the boys go searching in an Egyptian-themed theatre for a mummy, only to find that it was a promotional prop, but what they didn't know that their sister, trying in vein as usual to bust them, is covered in butter and toilet paper looking for them with stale bubble gum in her mouth. "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Debuting October 3, 2008, Isabella has a case of the hiccups, and remembers going to a haunted house. Of course, they build one, and everybody is in on the act, except Candace, who has her own problem: Little Suzy Johnson, Jeremy's sister, of whom Buford has the willies. The Bettlejuice style song is a perfect Halloween tune, or was it tomb? "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" Premiering on October 17, 2008, Grandpa Fletcher tells a muted-color story about Ferb's great-great-great-great uncle creating a platypus monster with Dr. Phineastein, and Doof tells Perry about his ancestor Jekyll Doofenshmirtz and his plans to use a brewer concoction-ator to become a monster, but becomes a fairy princess instead. Constance is going to tell mob about this. "That's the Spirit" We waited three years for the first official Halloween episode, and there it was. Everyone's trick-or-treating, and they stumble upon a haunted house and a boy named Russell on October 7, 2011. Perry sees Doof and in a plan that goes absolutely wrong, the evil scientist becomes a were-cow. Oscar winning actor Michael Douglas lends a guest star voice as Waylon the magician, and his son Dylan plays Russell. "The Curse of Candace" Also debuting that night was this episode where Candace and Stacy are at a movie theatre watching a werewolf-vampire flick (voiced by none other than Anna Paquin, another Oscar winner, her husband Steven Moyer and Michael J. Fox) when Candace is most likely bitten by a bat on display in the theatre. She thinks she's been turned into a vampire, even after playing with the boys' inventions for their friends (anti-gravity jets, fake dumbbells, a disappearing mirror and a remote controlled sunlight) that she couldn't believe it. "Druselsteinoween" Plenty of in-jokes for this episode, which premiered on October 4, 2013. Start with Vanessa, throwing a big Halloween bash in a castle inherited by her dad, dressed as a vampire queen for the occasion (her voice actress, Olivia Olsen, voices Marceline the Vampire Queen on Adventure Time.) Add gags about the costumes worn by Candace and Stacy (including said vampire queens and Scarlet Pimpernels which would come in handy later for Stacy) as well as Major Monogram and Carl as Carmen Mirandas, a Foot-Stomp Mash Up, a tango on the reason Pimpernels and Vampire Queens fall in love, and a treasure hunt for Doof and Perry on an big cash reward for being a favorite son of Great Aunt Henrietta, and this makes for all the fun you can handle. "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" The next night, the next spooktacular episode was unveiled in the first three-part episode of the series as Mr. Macbre welcomed us to his book mobile for three tales of terror: Candace unleashes a spell that makes her Ducky Momo doll come alive and seeming scare her, Doofenshmirtz greets the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head by being granted three wishes, and the gang fears the worst when Perry is spilled by grape juice thanks to Buford and multiplies into clones. All in all, a haunting good time. "Face Your Fear" We then waited six days until our next scary episode, where in the Doof and Perry story, the doctor was watching bad horror movies and comes up with a make-living-creatures-larger-inator, and uses it on a bat he bought from a closed bat circus named Derek. Vanessa tells him to get over that fear, and not before Derek flies to St. Louis...with Doof in tow. "Night of the Living Pharmacists" I think we already know about this one, am I right? Ryan will give us the numbers while P&F fan92 will review episode this in our next issue. And there's your history of Phineas and Ferb frights. Who knows, we may have one coming next year. Haunted Pasts and Presence